


Bath Time

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Clark at bath time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

"I don't wanna!" Clark shrieked.

Martha cringed. Clark's lungs were as strong as the rest of him. "Clark, now."

"Noooooooo!"

Martha approached him. "You have to take a bath."

Clark wailed and sped away. In a moment the cops would show and ask what torture she was putting her son through, Martha was sure of it.

"Please, get in the bath," Martha sighed.

"I like dirt!"

Martha slumped. Is infanticide illegal when your son isn't human? She shook the thought away and tried catching Clark, but he was a blur around her. Martha tried another tact.

"We'll stop at Nell's. Lana will be there."

Clark stopped. "Lana?"

Martha nodded. "Yes, and Lana doesn't like dirty boys."

"Lana doesn't like dirt?" He looked genuinely confused. It was adorable.

Martha shook her head.

Clark reached up. "Bath time!"

Martha smiled. A woman'll get 'em every time.


End file.
